Gadget lyckas inte alltid
by ErquPheme
Summary: Ett resultat från ett fanfictiontävling! Enjoy! Det såg ut som att vara en vanlig dag på sjukhuset. Penny, som tyvärr är inskriven, upptäcker några svartklädda män. Med vapen. Kan Gadget stoppa dem utan Penny? -På grund av s stadgar, MÅSTE jag sätta den på T, men den är VÄLDIGT MILD T!-


**Here's the result of one of the fanfictioncontests, which I and my friends had!**

 **This contribution won, with the motivation that it was humorous and that the characters were very close with their original personalities!**

 **Because of the rules in the competition, there is a VERY good chance for grammatical errors. More info on what the rules applied, you can ask me about it.**

 **Unfortunatly, this fanfiction is in Swedish.**

* * *

Penny har varit ett bra tag i sjukhuset. Jonathan Brown, eller mer känt som kommissarie Gadget, som är hennes farbror, ska hälsa på henne idag. Hon känner sig rastlös, det finns inte mycket som hon kan göra där.

Av en slump hör hon några steg, dörren till hennes rum stod på glänt. Blickar dit, men det var inte hennes farbror eller Brain. Det var två svart klädda män. Något sa henne dock att det var något som inte stämde med dem. Fast de kan inte väl inte vara från M.A.D? De är inte klädda så. Trots den lilla sekund som passerade, var det något som en av männen höll på med något. En pistol.

Även om hon inte såg det i sin fysiska form, känner hon igen hur vapen handskas. Det är trots allt hon som hjälper sin farbror.

Hon ser mot det nattduksbord hon har bredvid sig och försöker hitta sin lilla com-apparat.

Gadget går längs genom korridoren med blommor i ena handen. Han ser smått förvirrad ut och märker inte att han har gått ifrån Brain, hans hund. Hunden som har mer koll på saker än honom. Han står i ganska folktom korridor och ser två män går emot honom. Det var samma män som Penny hade sett tidigare, men det vet inte Gadget. När de närmar sig honom, frågar han oskyldigt.

– Eh…ni vet inte hur man tar sig runt här?

Det syns på männen att de inte vill svara. Trots det, svarar den silverhåriga mannen till Gadget kyligt.

– Det finns skyltar för sånt.

Kommissarien märkte inte deras icke vänliga inställning, han plockerar deras väg och ställer en till fråga:

– Och vart finns dem?

Den silverhåriga ignorerade honom den här gången, fortsätter att gå vidare. Den andra svarar nonchalerande till honom, innan han följde den silverhåriga.

– Någonstans här, stick härifrån!

Gadget förstod inte vad det var med dem. Som tur hittade han Pennys rum någon minut senare.

Penny ser Gadget komma in strax efter Brain. Med smått desperat ton säger hon.

– Farbror! Det var två män som jag såg bära vapen i sjukhuset! Du måste stoppa dem! Jag vet inte om de har fler vapen på sig!

– Hm? Men Penny, jag kom hit med blommorna…

– Sen Farbror! Snälla, kan du stoppa dem?

Gadget tänker någon sekund innan han svarar som om det inte var några bekymmer.

– Du överdriver nog Penny, men jag ska gå prata med dem!

Under tiden hade de svartklädda anlänt till ett rum. En patient satt där och ser skräckslagen mot dem. Säger bönande mot dem.

– Jag har inte sagt något! Ingenting!

Den silverhåriga mannen, Gin, var inte direkt på humör idag. Säger lika kallt som en höstdag.

– Sorry, men det här var tänkt så från början

Patienten ser skräckslagen ut när Gin slängde sanningen på honom. Gjorde inte bättre när Gins kollega, Vodka drar fram sitt vapen med silencer och riktar plötsligt mot honom.

Sedan hände något oväntat för alla parter. Plötsligt kommer in mannen de stötte på korridoren tidigare med en konstig hund. Det gjorde inte saken bättre att Vodka var försen med att dra undan sitt vapen. Där var det något som förvånade Gin. Trots att Gadget såg vapnet reagerar han inte vad de höll just på att göra, utan istället sa obekymrat.

– Ni hade alltså ett vapen! Ni vet att sånt inte är något att leka med?

Hunden ser bestämt mot dem svartklädda.

Gin visste inte vad han skulle svara. Är mannen en idiot? Det var inte bara han som märkte det. Vodka svarar snabbt tillbaka Gadgets kommentar.

– Det är inte vad du tror att det ser ut.

Gin blänger mot Vodka. Var det bästa han kunde komma med?! Direkt efter kom han på en idé och säger helt lugnt till Gadget.

– En film.

– Huh!?

– Vi spelar in en film.

Brain skakar på huvudet mot Gadget.

Gadget kopplade inte deras fintar. Han reagerade snarare på det dem sa. En film? Inte varje dag som man få se det spelas in.

– Verkligen!?

Brain börja gnälla att han inte förstår.

Gin svarar, men det märks att han håller masken helt.

– Mmm.

Vodka verkar inte hur han ska hoppa in den här bisarra situationen. Anledningen varför patienten inte gör något är för att han just nu har förlorat all hopp. Hans ända hjälp var Gadget, men han kan inte se denne hjälpa honom.

Gadget fortsätter som inget har hänt, men det märks att nyfikenheten träder nu fram.

– Men vart är alla kamrorna!?

Brain försöker visa igen att de är skyldiga, genom att grimasera och peka mot dem.

Gin pekar mot sjukhusets kamera som är på väggen. Vad Gadget inte vet är att den faktiskt är avstängd.

Det rådde någon sekunds tystnad, innan Gadget nickar till och säger ursäktande.

– Då ber jag ursäkt! Ni ska fortsätta med ert, så kan jag berätta för brorsbarn att det inte är någon fara!

Vid det här laget förvånar ingenting hur dum den här personen får vara, svarar nu per automatik för att bara slippa honom.

– Gör det.

Ser hur Gadget går ut släpandes med Brain som försöker bevisa att det inte är alls så. Vodka ser roat mot Gin och säger.

– Att du inte sköt hål på honom förvånar mig!

Gin har en stel blick, drar fram sitt vapen och skjuter patienten på huvudet. Avslutar kallt och en ton av avsmak från tidigare händelse.

– Nu är det bara dem.

 **THE END...?**


End file.
